


Passing Time

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah try and break the Crescent Curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Ashes to Ashes," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 32 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley looked around the clearing in the bayou where her pack was gathered. “So that’s it” she said. “Everyone has had some of the potion; now we wait.”

Rebekah smiled. “Have a little faith” she said. “It worked once before.”

“I know” said Hayley. “I’m just anxious. I want to see Hope so badly.”

There was a moment of silence before Rebekah said “Dance with me.”

“What?” asked Hayley.

“It’ll help pass the time” said Rebekah. “Dance with me.”

So Hayley took Rebekah in her arms. And when the moon had set in the sky, the wolves were still human.


End file.
